


it's all for you

by fzywood



Category: Gay baby gang
Genre: Fluff, Insecurity, Light Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, cams so good you dont understand, ill go down with this pairing, soft Boyfs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 06:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15858135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fzywood/pseuds/fzywood
Summary: Jay feels insecure about himself and Cam is an amazing boyfriend





	it's all for you

**AINSLEY IS SO FUNNY XD HAVE HIM MORE**  
Ladykilla903 • 4 hours ago

 **Have Ainsley on more please!!!! There's not enough of him LOL**  
Jimbo • 2 days ago

 **UPLOAD MORE AINSLEY NO ONE CARES ABOUT FORTNITE OR OVERWATCH**  
Henry Verwit • 16 hours ago

Jay felt chills run over his body as he continued to read through not just his comments, but all of his friends who recently uploaded a video that included Ainsley. Jay scratched the back of his neck, continuing to scroll through the comments. He appreciated all the nice ones, which took up at least 90% of the comment section, but he couldn't help but focus on the ones that mentioned Ainsley (mainly ones that mentioned that there should be more of him, not McCreamy, not Jay, only Ainsley).

That's what his friends wanted too.

Well, that's what Jay assumed. Whenever Ainsley was in a video, they gained views because people found anything he did to be comedy fucking gold. Of course he would keep doing the Ainsley act for his friends, he loved them all. He would especially do the persona for the person most important to him, Cam, even if it meant doing the voice every single second of every day.

Jay let go of the mouse and used both of his hands to cross them over his chest, gripping his upper arms as he felt his insecurities starting to flow throughout his entire being. He wasn't loved for him. He may have fans who love his other content, but he knew most people were there for Ainsley and that fact alone. He loved the Ainsley persona, he did, he loved being able to act like that and create jokes that people would enjoy for a long time. He could never hate the persona, but he could hate himself instead.

He hated that his usual self wasn't able to as entertaining as Ainsley. That his jokes, while sometimes getting attention in comments, didn't get as much as compared to 10 seconds of Ainsley in one video. He would never regret Ainsley, he couldn't, but he regretted everything else about himself.

///

"Jay, you alright?" Cam asked in a duo game in Fortnite one day.

He loved Cam, he had for a long time, even before they started playing together he admired the tall blonde. Fitz was the complete opposite of Jay, able to be himself and people still love every bit of him.

"What do you mean?" Jay asked as he got a headshot on some random kid.

Fitz acted rude to his friends when he truly was one of the sweetest, most down to earth people Jay had ever met. Cam was a dad for their entire friend group, usually finding himself being the one people talk to when they needed someone. So it wasn't a surprise he could see (well hear) through his own boyfriend's lies.

"You're upset about something, usually you'd be cracking more jokes or trying to do funny skits,"

Was Jay really acting that off?

"So, you wanna spill?" Cam asked as he took someone down and Jay sighed loudly, wishing his boyfriend were there at the moment in real life.

Yes, they did see each other at conventions and other situations, but they never had time to take personal vacations to see the other. Jay wished at that moment that he could hold Cam's hand against his face and lean into the touch, letting the warmth embrace him. He wished that he had Cam's arms there to hold him close so that Jay could whisper all of his insecurities and the blonde could listen, stroking his hair softly, and comfort him.

"Ainsley." Jay mumbled, not sure how else he could start.

"What with him?" Cam asked seriously as Jay got shot down in the game.

"People only love him.." Jay trailed off, his eyes looking away in embarrassment even though Fitz couldn't see him.

"What?" Cam asked in disbelief, healing Jay's character in game.

"I've been reading comments, and they only want Ainsley. People only subscribe for Ainsley. He's the only thing people want from me and.. I don't think anyone loves me anymore." Jay whispered the last part, looking down at his lap now, his body feeling numb.

"Jay, babe, people will of course only love Ainsley," Jay felt himself deflate at the truth. "But there's a huge amount of people who subbed to you before Ainsley. People who love and watch you, for you. There'll always be people who watch for certain content but there's still so many fans who love you, for you." Cam and Jay had stopped playing, the blonde focusing on his words and his boyfriend doing the same.

"All of us were friends with you way before Ainsley was even an idea. We support you fully and prefer not Ainsley or McCreamy, but Jay. We love you for you, and don't doubt that for a moment we'd ever prefer some persona you do just for some laughs over you any day." Cam's words, though far, sounded so close and Jay couldn't help but shake his head, tears forming in his eyes and he could only get two words out.

"Th.. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Cam's voice was soft that it felt like that just because of those two words that a big blanket had been wrapped around him.

"You know I love you a lot, right?" Cam asked and god, Jay felt like the luckiest man at that moment.

"Of course, and I love you a lot too." Jay's voice was quiet, barely heard, but he knew the blonde had heard.

"Let's start a new round, eh? And no Ainsley, I want only your jokes and your jokes alone." Cam said as him and his boyfriend quit their current game to find themselves back at the home screen.

**Author's Note:**

> hi i'm such trash for this pairing and i'm not sorry for this,,,, thank you for reading this trash though i love all of you <3!!


End file.
